The Beginnings of all Ends
by PinkPJ's
Summary: Bella is 15 when her world begins to crumble around her piece by piece. With the struggle of a new life will she discover things better left uncovered? Will she learn secrets about her family? Will they be as innocent as she thought they were? 1700's
1. Prologue

I was always a small child who was playing by myself when a beautiful blonde and green-eyed lady would sweep into the room. Pick me up and cradling me to her chest she would start singing softly in my ear before she would begin to whisper to me, and though I knew that she was speaking, the words would blend together and everything would become hazy, and slowly as everything began to clear up I could pick out the next words in her melodic voice, "… always remember that."

Then a handsome man with dark hair would appear next to her with a panic stricken face. This was the only factor she seemed to catch before everything seemed to speed up and words were said with a rushed anxiety in the air that seemed to muddle my senses. Then out of nowhere I would see the woman with wide eyes filled with panic and her mouth moving, but by then the darkness was closing in and I could understand nothing about what was going on. The only thing I seemed able to understand was the feel of claustrophobia as it pushed in all around me, and the feeling that unless it would stop I would surely suffocate. Panic would always set in quickly and I would thrash out for an opening somewhere around me, before finally I would collapse in exhaustion.

The next thing I was always aware of was the cool wet tears that were on my cheeks and hesitantly I would always open my eyes to see an open darkness, and feeling safe knowing that I was back in my room I would walk over to my window and pulling the curtains back look out at the silver moon and curl up on the window bench. It was there that I would fall back asleep thinking about my dream.

I had had that dream for as long as I could remember. I would have it one night and then forget about it over time, as I never had it again, only to have it a couple months later. It never seemed to repeat right away, and once it did repeat it seemed as if it was content to be locked away for however long until it came back. There was no reasonable time as to when this dream would appear and then leave; only that it was happening more and more frequently.

* * *

**A/N **I'll get the first chapter up either tomorrow or Monday and then I'll try and hopefully update every Friday or Saturday.

Becca


	2. Leaving the Past Behind

Leaving the Past Behind

October 23, 1734

Grabbing my bags I looked around my room once more, not knowing if I would ever see it again. I supposed that I should have felt sad to leave my childhood home. Only I didn't, instead I felt…nothing. No sadness, pain, hurt, happiness, or even relieved. No, I didn't feel anything. In fact I had hardly felt anything for the past couple of weeks. Not since the letter my father and I had received.

* * *

August 29, 1734

I awoke smiling with warm rays of the sun shining on my face. I had fallen asleep out in the grass behind the house, a good hundred meters behind me. Trees and flowers surrounded the small place where I now laid. It was our spot, Gabriel's and mine.

Gabriel. Oh how I had missed him. He'd been gone for the past six months learning how to manage our father's merchant ships. Thankfully he was due to be returning home within this week, or so we hoped.

I could hardly wait to see my older brother again. He was my best friend the one person that I could always trust with my secrets and the one person that I could always count on. He was my rock, my foundation. Out of everyone it was him that had been there for me when our mother had passed away. He was my life-support, while I was his. To be separated form one another, especially for so long, had been hard. Yet all that I could feel was jubilation for his return home.

Sitting up I breathed in the wonderful smell of the flowers that surrounded me. Plucking up a small purple flower I smelled it and then slid it in between my dark locks.

My small right hand grazed over the green grass before I planted it firmly on the ground and pushed myself up to my feet.

Dancing around the small meadow I picked flowers carefully making a pretty little bouquet. Happiness filled me as I looked at my creation and thought of the delight that would surely appear on Gabriel's face when he came back home and saw the flowers.

I made sure there was always a fresh bouquet on the table, just incase he appeared earlier than expected, and the rest of the time it was just to give me comfort when thinking of him.

Carefully now, I made my way back to my home where my father was sure to be waiting for me to prepare dinner.

Arriving home I went straight to work putting on an apron to cover my weightless white dress, and finding a vase to put the flowers in before diving straight in and making some supper for father and myself.

It was ready within the hour, and father and I were sitting down for supper when a heavy knock was heard on the door. We dismissed it for John our butler to get, and went about eating our meal for a few minutes before Abigail - John's wife - knocked and entered the dining room holding a letter in her hand. Curtsying she said, "Pardon me Mr. Swan, but a messenger was just at the door bringing this letter." Abigail placed the letter next to my father, while my father gave a small nod of thanks to her, before she once again curtsied to my father and I before leaving the room.

My father looked at the letter, but I didn't wait to hear what he said; I just jumped out of my seat and ran to my father's side and asked, "Is it from Gabriel?" There was no point to my question as I had just snatched it up from beside my father's plate and was looking at it for myself.

I didn't recognize the writing or the name on it and glanced at my father in confusion before looking back at the letter. There was no valid reason why it should be a surprise it wasn't from my beloved brother since he was due home in a few days, hence there was no reason to write a letter. Still I couldn't help the small leaf of disappointment that was floating around my sea of emotions.

It was only then that I felt my father gently prying the letter out of my hand and sternly saying, "Bella, we will finish dinner, and then, _only _then, will I open the letter. Show some patience child. I begin to understand why you are not yet married or even courting a man at this time."

Pulling a face at him I sarcastically asked, "You're only beginning to understand why, now?"

He just laughed before saying in mock thoughtfulness. "You do have a point, now that you say something this conversation does seem oddly familiar."

I just stuck out my tongue before going back to my seat to finish my supper.

Knowing of my curiosity my father seemed to take extra long to eat and make pointless conversation.

Finally the little patience I had stretched to thin and broke, "Father, please, quit taking forever just to spite me."

Shaking his head he smiled and said, "Nonsense Bella, you just need to have a lesson on patience."

I shook my head in disbelief and sat back repairing my patience I got ready for a long wait, while we made pointless talk on nothing in particular.

Looking at my father again I tried to come up with something to say, "So," I got no farther however, as I was at a complete loss for words. Thankfully my father decided to take pity on me as he said, "Go ahead and get everything cleaned up Bella, I will be waiting for you in my office."

Jumping up I shouted, "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Father." Right away I started clearing everything up and it was only when my father was about to close the door to the dining room that I shouted out to him, "Father?"

He turned to me with an amused yet pleasant smile and answered, "Yes Bella?"

"Promise you won't read the letter until I'm there with you."

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, it will be wonder if you will ever able to get married, but yes I promise to wait for you." And with that he finished walking out of the room and closed the door firmly behind him.

There wasn't really a reasonable reason why I so badly wanted to be there when he opened a letter that wasn't from my brother, and most likely was just about business. But my curiosity was piqued when both the handwriting and name were new to me.

Not much later mostly because of the help from Abigail everything was cleaned up, and I was making my way to my father's office.

At the last moment before I opened the door butterflies began squirming out of their cocoons all at once in my stomach trying to escape the closed space.

As I walked into the room closing the door firmly behind me and I took my seat across from my father, the butterflies increased their efforts tenfold, and then seemed to want to try their new wings out. I didn't understand why I was suddenly so nervous it didn't make sense. I shrugged the feeling off and looked toward my father to see him looking at me with a twinkle in his eye as he asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he slit the letter open unfolding it so he could read what it said. Clearing his throat he spoke in his deep voice.

_Mr. Charles Swan, August 17, 1734_

_I am sorry to be the writer of this letter, but knew you had the right to know as soon as possible. Your ship DAUGHTER OF THE SEA was caught in a storm and was driven off course so that they wrecked. All goods aboard of course were destroyed._

My father stopped reading and looked at me; both of our faces had drained of any color. That had been the ship Gabriel had been on, and the only reason he wouldn't write this himself unless he was severely injured and couldn't write it, or if he were…………. No he couldn't be, there was no way, he was a survivor he would be here soon.

_However the majority of the crew at this time is alive._

I knew it, he was just hurt that's it, he wasn't d… he wasn't dead.

_Thanks to your son who made sure everyone made it on the longboats and wasn't taken down with the ship. And while he also made it to the longboats, it wasn't without severe injuries on his part._

Horrified at how badly my dearest brother was hurt I didn't even notice that my father - who had been struggling to continue to read this out loud - stopped reading altogether.

My father's hands were clenching the letter to him while he stared at the flickering fire burning in the fireplace to the side of us.

When I felt I had enough strength to do as needed, I took the letter from my father, careful not to rip it, so that I could continue to read.

Finding my spot I began mumbling the letter out loud, mostly just reading to myself.

_My own crew found yours two days after the incident. By this time your son had received a high fever and was mostly unconscious. We are trying to break the fever as I write this. Unfortunately, I am sorry to say I don't think there is much hope of him surviving. What is currently giving us a small hope is for the fact that he continues to mumble how he loves his dearest Bella and how sorry he is of failing his father. It gives us hope that he is not as far gone as we would otherwise fear he is._

_I will try to contact you depending on what happens, but, at worst if he does not show upon your doorstep within the month and you have not heard from me, then I fear it will be because he has passed on. From what your crew has said he was an honorable man that cared deeply for his family. Once again I am sorry to be the one to give this news._

_Captain George Willis_

My thoughts went haywire at this point; I didn't want to believe what I was thinking and feeling.

When I was finished I looked towards my father and tried to tell him, "Father, Gabriel isn't necessarily dead, Captain Willis never said he was, just sick."

I told him this not just for him, but for me as well. Gabriel was his only son, and after… after his wife, my mother died he had lost himself in his own sea of depression, and I was afraid of that happening again. I didn't know what I would do if I lost my father as well, even if it wasn't a physical loss.

As the weeks continued and I mentioned that Gabriel might be alive all he ever said was, "I'll believe he's alright when I see him again." or, "He's dead Bella, I know it, you know it, I know that you know it, everybody knows it, and you're the only one in denial, and even if he wasn't dead, he's as good as dead now." At first all I felt was sorrow, and pain. I knew my father was right but I didn't want to accept it. As time continued and I heard these responses the pain began to leave, until it was finally all gone, being replaced with a hole of nothing but emptiness, which was soon covered by a wrapping of numbness and I couldn't let that break. I didn't know exactly what would happen if it did break but I wasn't to fond of finding out.

The month of September passed …and nothing. I still had not quit taking care of the small meadow, or picking the flowers - only now instead of spreading them around the house they were placed in both Gabriel's room and mine - because, to let go of it was, to completely let go of Gabriel and to blow out the small fire of hope that still burned - no matter how softly -in my body.

By the time mid October came the weather had turned cold, leaving every thing with a depressing air around it.

Then one day my father came to me saying that he would feel better if I went to live with some friends of his. Using the excuse that, 'it wasn't good for me to be around him at this time. He couldn't look after me properly.'

So while I would have to leave Brighton to live in Portsmouth; where one of his merchant friends lived. It would be a new start for me, a chance to move on. I felt as if I should be mad that he was telling me to leave, but honestly, I believe a part of me was relieved. I didn't want to live my life in shadow of the past. So after promises from him that he would keep Abigail and John on to help him out, and let them take care of him, and promises from Abigail and John that they would watch over my father no matter what. I agreed and the letter was sent that would seal my future, slowly item by item I began packing my bags.

Now two weeks later here I am said goodbye to my childhood home, and waited for my father's friend to arrive, so that we could leave.

After I had walked through every room of the house saying goodbye and bidding farewell to John and Abigail. I slipped out a small book and left my bags in the front room and slowly walked outside, retracing the steps that I had last walked with Gabriel, remembering the promises I had made to him before he had left. One: I would not get engaged while he was gone, but if I did, I made sure he would approve of him. In all honestly he didn't want me to court anybody, let alone a guy whom he wouldn't like. But most of all, I would not get discouraged and that I would just be happy.

Smiling at the thought of Gabriel in my mind I finally found myself at our spot: the small meadow.

Bending down I picked one of Gabriel's favorite flowers, a yellow snapdragon – it was one of the only flowers that had grown wildly in our meadow – along with one of my favorites, a blue bells, personally I thought it was a lovely flower. Taking the two I placed them in the pages of my diary and shut the book before going around and picking two last bouquets. One for me to take, and the other I put under a tree with a note that I had written earlier to Gabriel. In case he was alive, and came home while I was living elsewhere. The note was simple, saying how I loved and missed him, that I would never forget him and I think of him always. I knew the odds of him ever reading it was non-existent, but to be honest it was more for my own closure than anything else. I wasn't blind; I knew I would need some form of closure for the future. I just hoped that this would suffice.

Looking around again, I drunk in the beauty that surrounded me. After all, there was a chance that I wouldn't be coming back here, at least not for some time, and I wanted to remember this place as well as I could. It had been my safe haven. I didn't know if I could ever find someplace that might become that again. Even if I did find one, it wouldn't be the same as this one. It wouldn't have any memories of Gabriel, and that was what made this place as great as it was.

When I felt as satisfied as I could, I turned around and went back to the house where I saw a buggy waiting.

The closer I walked the more I began to feel, surprisingly a sense of relief. Though when I think about it, it wasn't that big of a surprise - aside from the fact that I knew next to nothing about the family I would be living with -. But, I mean I had a chance at a new start, which was what I only now realized I needed most.

* * *

A/N I'm sorry I was planning to get this up earlier today but things just didn't quite work out the way I planned.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry for any grammatical errors.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

Becca

PS Sorry about the name change


	3. New Life

**My apologies for being a week late, I had an unforseen dilema, and then it was hard to find time to type this chapter up till recently, but It's here now so please enjoy.**

**by the way I'm still trying to set the stage for the plot in this chapter, just keep that in mind. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New Life**

When I had arrived back at the house I noticed a handsome blonde haired man, who looked to be in his mid thirties, talking quietly to my father. As I drew closer I realized that I couldn't hear what they were saying, without hardly making a conscience decision, decided it wouldn't be worth it to try and eavesdrop. So without waiting I just cleared my throat announcing my presence. Immediately they broke from their conversation and turned to look at me. Right away I noticed the handsome blonde haired man had startling shiny blue eyes, that when looked at you directly, as they were doing now, seemed to be looking right into your soul.

My father broke through the barrier of my thoughts to introduce the two of us, "Bella, I would like you to meet Mr. Carlisle Cullen whose family you will be staying with until further notice; and Carlisle this is Bella."

I gave a nod of recognition towards Mr. Cullen, and in turn he stepped forward before taking my hand in his, bending forward he placed a small kiss on it. Then when he pulled back up he smiled and said, "Pleasure to meet you again Bella." Ignoring my blush he continued while stepping back, "I haven't seen you since you were just a baby."

Not knowing what to do or say now, I just blushed even harder and managed to choke out almost inaudibly, "Pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Cullen."

Chuckling lightly Mr. Cullen said in a pleasant voice, "Please Bella, call me Carlisle. You will be living in my home after all, there is no need for formalities."

Smiling at him for his kindness I answered quietly, "Thank you, Carlisle."

After this small exchange, the three of us were quiet until my father broke the silence, "You two had better get going if you plan to leave today. I don't like the idea of you traveling at night."

When my father had said this I couldn't help looking up at the sky and noticed that it was just past noon.

Hearing a sigh I turned towards it to see Carlisle looking at me, "Your…" then stopping a silence filled the air for a few moments, before he continued, "your father is right Bella. We had better get going."

Nodding my head in consent I agreed, "Yes alright I'll get my bags."

As I turned towards the house to gather my few belongings a hand grabbed my shoulder gently, and turned me around. Needles to say it was Carlisle. "Nonsense Bella, take a few minutes to say goodbye to your father, and any other last minute things you want to do. Just tell me where your things are and I'll load them up."

It was only then that I was reminded of the stagecoach behind Carlisle. Once again I nodded my consent and quickly told him where I had left my things.

Seconds afterwards I was alone with my father, and quite honestly I didn't know what to do or say. An awkward silence filled the air around the two of us for a few moments. During which my father reached up scratching the back of his head and trying to break the awkward moment said, "Well… I guess this is goodbye then, isn't it."

Silently I nodded my head in agreement after which we fell silent again. It happened quite suddenly, the fact that I was really leaving came crashing down on me. I wasn't normally the emotional type, and neither was my father Charles, or Charlie as he preferred, but I couldn't help myself as I dropped the bouquet and diary that I had previously been holding and flung myself at my father, with my arms wrapping around his neck. I was immediately embarrassed by my actions, and was even about to pull back but before I proceeded to do so, warm loving arms that encircled my body even picking me a few inches off the floor.

My father buried his face in my hair, while I buried my own into his neck, breathing his familiar scent deeply. After a few moments of silence I heard a muffled whisper that I wasn't sure if I was intended to hear or not. "I'll…em…Bel…promise." Then a small amount of time passed before I found myself standing on the ground once again looking into the eyes of my father that were filled with unshed tears. "I love you Bella. Always remember that."

I continued to stare at him tears coming quickly to my own eyes as I whispered hoarsely back, "I love you too Father." Before adding, "take care of yourself. And…please don't do anything foolish while I'm not here to look after you. Please promise me."

An undetectable emotion flew through my father's eyes as he looked at me. I wasn't given much time to think over it before my father's warm smile swept onto his face, and he was saying, "Of course I'll be careful. Don't worry about me Bella." I hugged him tightly once more before stepping away and looking at Carlisle, who was watching us from the stagecoach a few meters away.

I took a deep breath before taking a couple of steps away from my father and towards Carlisle. When I was half way between the two men he asked, "Did you only have two trunks?"

"Yes, that was it. Thank you for getting them."

Carlisle just nodded and was about to help me get in when my father came over holding the flowers and diary I had dropped earlier and said, "Bella why don't you go first check to make sure that you didn't forget anything else." An amused smile graced his face as he gestured towards the two items, chuckling softly at me when I blushed. The only strange thing was when his expression changed slightly when he looked at Carlisle, before his original expression returned. I had actually barely caught it, and I would have just thought that it was my imagination if I hadn't seen Carlisle nod slightly back at him, from the corner of my eye. So somewhat reluctant to leave I agreed to double check for anything that might have been left behind of mine. Quickly I placed the two articles of mine onto the floor of the stagecoach.

I made my way back towards the house, but before I walked through the door I looked back to see Charlie with an intense look on his face talking to Carlisle, who was shaking his head. I didn't wait to see what happened, I just made my way inside to double check that I had everything of mine.

As it turned out, everything that I had wanted, and needed was already packed away. But I used it as an excuse to watch what was going on between my father and Carlisle from the window. That is I watched until I decided that I was gaining nothing from their conversation other than that they were having a disagreement.

As I left my old home behind and I walked towards the two men, I realized that they were so deep in their conversation that they hadn't even realized I was near them. I was going to do the right thing and not eavesdrop by making my presence known, when I heard something they said that caught and fixated my attention. All good intentions gone now I listened more closely, "Charlie she is better off not knowing. Not yet anyways." I couldn't help myself I listened with a high amount of intensity. "I must disagree with you Carlisle, before I would have been on your side wholeheartedly not long ago, but now…I have to disagree." He was about to say something else when Carlisle's eyes flashed up to see me standing there only feet away from them. "Ah Bella, your back. I hope you have not been waiting for us long?" From the way Carlisle asked the question I felt he was asking something else entirely. My mind wandered back to what they were saying before. Had they been talking about me, or someone else? And if it was me they had been talking about, than what was it that I should or shouldn't know? With only a little more thought I decided that it would be better to keep the few things I had heard and seen silent, at least for now, and answered his question, "No, not long at all. Only a few seconds really." Which was true in a twisted way.

Relief seemed to flood over the two faces that faced me, and I found that I was happy that I had kept what I had heard to myself. After all if there was a secret being kept from me, I wanted to know what it was, and I doubted the way of finding out would be to ask them from their expressions.

With a little more said, I said a goodbye to my father one last time before he helped me into the back of the stagecoach, while Carlisle got into the drivers seat. It was only later that I learned it was his own private one so that we were able to travel at our own pace, which I admit I was happy about.

We stopped at an inn just before dusk that night, and set out early the next morning. And to my relief, I got to sit up with Carlisle this time, instead of in the stuffy coach.

We spent the entire day, getting to know each other. He told me about his wife Esme, and their son Edward, whom I was surprised to know, was just a little older than me, at the age of sixteen. I was also informed that he would be leaving for boarding school soon, as it would be improper for a young woman who was not family to be staying in the same house as a young man, for a long period of time.

After that Carlisle asked about me, and I was surprised that I talked so freely with him, I told him all about Gabriel, and what I remembered of my childhood and my mother. For some reason, when I talked of my past and especially my mother, there seemed to always be apart of him that held a sadness, yet there was also another part that was filled with happiness, which I won't lie, it confused me.

As we kept up our easy conversation, I relished the fact that I was able to have a conversation, where it wasn't be continually being hinted that I was not yet married or even courting a man.

Finally at late dusk that night, we pulled up to a large white house, with trees and flowers surrounding the area. All in all it was a beautiful place, and could not contain my gasp of surprise. My entire life I had lived right out of town, while the Cullen's had their house way out in the country where there was not a single person in sight.

During my gawking we had come closer, and now the house loomed over me. Looking up and all around me, I sucked in a huge breath and looked at Carlisle, with what I'm sure were big round eyes and said, "It's beautiful."

Carlisle smiled his thanks to me and said, "I'm glad you like it. Esme will be most pleased."

I didn't have a chance to respond when I heard a loud shout, "Carlisle." I looked toward where it had come from, and saw a beautiful woman who looked reasonably young with shining caramel colored hair. I took a swift look at Carlisle and saw a bright smile on his face. Pure love showed in his every feature as he stopped the horses, and got out. When he was firmly on the ground the woman came running into his awaiting arms.

I had gathered that this woman was Carlisle's wife, but only now fully realized, that they must have been separated for at least four days. So leaving them to have a moment to themselves I quietly got down by myself, and looked awkwardly at the ground with no idea what to do. I felt as if I was intruding on a private moment even just standing there, even when looking at something else entirely, and I was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as time passed.

Not much later I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up from studying the ground to be greeted by Carlisle's apologetic look.

"My apologies Bella. Bella I would like you to meet my wife Esme, and Esme I want to introduce you to Bella." Shock was the most prominent emotion on Esme's face as she took in my appearance. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and awkwardly shuffled my feet around. Finally I decided to just greet her and hoped that in the process I would break the awkward moment. But just before I was about to give a small curtsey, I heard her whisper to Carlisle, "I knew she was only a little younger than Edward, but she's just grown up so much Carlisle."

The awkwardness on my part increased, and rather quickly I curtsied and gave a small greeting, "Tis a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

This seemed to jerk her out of whatever corner of her mind her thoughts had previously been residing in as she smiled pleasantly back at me, instantly putting me to ease, and warmly gave me a welcome of her own. "Please dear call me Esme." I nodded at her, and she continued, "Now, now, come along we must get you settled in. Carlisle would you mind bringing her bags up to her room?" She didn't even wait for an answer from her husband as she pulled me away towards the house.

When we were alone she instantly apologized for staring so 'rudely' at me as she put it, explaining, "It's just, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, and now you're a gorgeous young woman, that is old enough to be married. It was shocking, but I hope that you will forgive me?"

There was no way that I could not forgive this loving, caring woman, even if I didn't agree with her on everything she had just said.

Entering the house I saw that the outside was nowhere near as magnificent as the inside was. Once again I couldn't help the gasp that involuntarily left my lips and I turned in a full circle looking all around me. I turned towards Esme and said, "You have a beautiful home." She just smiled more brightly and said, "Thank you dear. Now it's pretty late. I imagine that you will want go to bed soon? If you would like I can bring some food up to your room?"

"I would very much appreciate that, thank you."

With that she was leading me up a flight of stairs then walking down a small hallway to a door, coming to a stop she stepped aside motioning for me to go in saying, "this is your room, I hope you like it."

I was awestruck, it was beautiful just like the rest of the house, and I found it fit my personality more than I would have expected.

The room had cream-colored walls, and an oak four-poster bed with an oak chest at the bottom of the bed. The 'curtains' that hung from the bed were a light blue as were the blankets that were on the bed. On the opposite wall there was a vanity, with a vase of light blue flowers. Then on the far side there was a window with a window bench right under it. Instantly I knew that would be my favorite part of the room.

I turned back to Esme, who had an anxious look on her face, and said sincerely, "I love it. Thank you so much." At once the anxious look on Esme's face cleared with a relieved smile.

Esme nodding with happiness brought me the rest of the way into the room and showed me a closet that I had missed earlier. Just a moment later Carlisle came in with my bags, placing them at the end of my bed.

We all talked for a little while until it was decided that it was time to go to bed. Saying our goodnights the two walked out, and left me by myself.

Slowly I went over to my two trunks and began unpacking. Finally after some time, I was finished and able to curl up in my new bed. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, helpful criticism is welcome.**

**Becca**

**PS **Bella is 15, and I'd like to remind you that this is in the 1700's therefore **technically** she is old enough to get married.


	4. The Meeting

**A/N Please forgive me, no matter my excuses me leaving you hanging around waiting for a chapter was inexcusable. But I hope you'll forgive me for taking this long. I don't intend on ever letting that happen ever again, but i am human and do make mistakes. **

**Enjoy the chapter, - it gave me a lot of trouble, but I hope that it was worth the wait, despite how short it is.**

The Meeting

The next day the Cullens mainly left me alone, bringing meals to my room and asking if I needed anything. They were wonderful people (true I had so far only met Carlisle and Esme) and I was happy to have this chance to get to know them. However I could not deny the fact that I was grateful for the opportunity to just hide away in my new room for the entire day. Which is exactly what I did.

As I had predicted the window bench had become my favorite part of the room. I could sit for hours just staring out at the view, curled up in a blanket, and writing in my diary.

Still in the late afternoon when Esme came to check on me, I was feeling guilty for staying hidden up in my room all day.

Esme had instantly know that something was wrong with me, and it was not much later that I had told her I was/admitted to feeling guilty for my actions. She tried to consol me, and I don't know why, but it didn't really help. Finally Esme just said, "Well Bella, I don't know what to do to make you feel better but perhaps, if you joined us for dinner tonight that would help you to feel better."

I agreed

It was an hour before dinner that Esme came to check on me once again to see if I still was alright with joining them, I must say that I was not used to having someone check on me multiple times in the day, but then again, I had not had a mother figure around me for some time either. The thought of my lost mother saddened me, yet I could not help feeling happy, I almost felt as if I belonged here.

Esme ended up staying with me for some time while we just enjoyed talking with one another, and to her delight I allowed her to 'dress me up'.

Sadly Esme had to leave not much later to help their servant Sarah prepare dinner for that night.

After Esme had left I stayed sitting at the vanity just studding myself. I looked different there was a small light shining in my eyes again, and I felt that happiness, that had avoided me lately, begin to build in my chest, giving a glow to my face. And with my hair done up extravagantly with small natural curls falling down to frame my face in a light blue dress I didn't just feel pretty, but elegant and beautiful.

I started out from my room a little early so as to give me time to find the dining room. Thankfully it was one of the first places I looked and so upon arriving at the dinning room that night, I was greeted by Esme asking me, "How are you doing Bella? Can I help you with anything, do anything to make you more comfortable?"

Smiling at her I shook my head and answered, "No. You have done too much for me already, but I thank you. Now is there anything that I can do to help you?" I asked in turn.

Esme smiled and shook her head, "No, I believe Sarah and I have everything covered. Thank you for your offer though."

We shared another smile before Esme spoke again, "Well alright then, but if you need anything just tell me. You look beautiful by the way." Then turning to Carlisle, whom I only now realized, had entered the room, she asked, "Oh honey. Do you know where Edward is?"

Carlisle finished closing the space between him and Esme, before taking his wife's hand and opening his mouth to reply with an answer to her question. Only, before any words escaped Carlisle's mouth, another smooth voice answered, "I'm right here Mother."

Following the sound of the voice I saw an outlandish, devastatingly handsome boy, or really, a man. He looked to be around my age with the most striking and strange color of hair that if pressed to, I would in all likelihood call bronze.

I continued to stare at him while the rest of the world was completely and utterly lost to me. I tried to drink in all of the beauty that stood before me, after all one never knew when they would see such a sight again.

The man began moving towards the three of us in a way that could only be described as artistic. Sadly I was plunged down unceremoniously into the freezing river of real life as my moment of bliss was left behind, when I caught a word from Esme, that slipped through my barriers that were previously guarding my mind against real life, my name. "Bella."

Instantly as my mind caught up to me, I felt horrified at my behavior, such as how I had openly been ogling this man, who just happened to be Esme's son. Dropping my head I stared at the floor while the heat rushed up to my cheeks and spread to my hairline in embarrassment. I took this moment to compose myself the best that I could. During all of this Esme had called my name two more times softly, so that only I would hear. Regardless of hearing her I was only now able to bring myself to look at her in answer.

When my eyes met hers I was almost immediately aware of a new light dancing in hers, all the while masking an undertone of seriousness. When she began speaking she spoke so low that I had to somewhat strain to listen to her words. Nevertheless I did hear her and blushed once again at her words, "Bella, don't be intimidated by him." I couldn't help myself I glanced over to the man, meaning for it to be quick. Sadly, or maybe not so sadly, I was lost for a moment in time as I once again saw the awe-inspiring deep green eyes of whom I could only assume was Edward. Finally I forced myself to tear my eyes away from the wonderous man near me. I was now scared to look anywhere other than the floor, in case I might catch his gaze and be unable to look away while makeing a complete and utter fool of myself.

Time seemed to speed back up and before I was ready he was upon us. I felt a hand wrap around mine and then a little squeeze. Surprised I found myself looking into Esme's eyes. She gave me a small encouraging smile that seemed to say, 'it's alright'. I squeezed back, hoping she understood that I was thankful for her being there.

Taking a deep breath I filled my lungs with air before exhaling, looking back at the floor before raising my head with smile on my face, and saw Edward a little more than a meter or so away from Carlisle who was the closest to him. I began chanting in my head, 'stay strong Bella, there is no reason to be intimidated by this Edward ...even if he is devastatingly handsome'.

He kept coming before stopping next to Carlisle, whom he exchanged a small greeting. After which he greeted Esme. Almost missing it I just barely saw Esme whisper something to Edward before he took a step back to her. It looked like he was full of reluctance but he nodded back, and then stepped towards me.

Somewhat stiffly he gave a small bow as I gave a small curtsey. Before saying with an even stiffer yet still magnificent voice, "you must be Isabella."

A light blush made its appearance known on my cheeks. Bowing my head slightly I greeted him, "Yes I am, and you must be Edward." He gave a nod for an answer, and then neither of us spoke for a moment.

Esme watched the two of us and when still neither of us said another word she spoke up, "Well, I'm sure everyone is hungry. Lets not make any of us starve, besides Sarah has made an excellent dinner."

Carlisle took his cue and pulled out a chair for Esme to sit in before pushing it back in once she was seated. Seeing that Edward and I were just standing there he pulled out another chair gesturing for me to go and sit down, blushingly I did so, finding myself sitting at the table comfortably right across from Esme.

Looking around me once more I noticed Esme and Carlisle both giving hard stares towards Edward, whom I was now aware was wearing a small scowl on his face. Instantly I felt my fingers tingle, wanting to brush it off of his face.

I was taken aback when Edward through a small and quick glare in my direction, I almost felt that I must have imagined it, before I was struck with a thought. 'This is Edward, Edward who is being sent to a boarding school because of me moving here.' I had been sure that he would dislike me, or worse when I'd found out. Conveniently my mind had thrown that thought out, and only decided to retrieve it after I had made an idiot of myself. I was now completely sure that there had been a glare, and that it was meant for me.

Humiliation and embarrassment flooded every pore of my body and ignited my face, as I stared down at my plate.

The dinner was wonderful, or rather it would have been if it were not for the amazingly gorgeous man that sat at the opposite end of the table from his father, and kept sending silent, yet ferocious glares my way through out all of it. I was beyond sure that he hated me by now and it wasn't fair. Who was he to judge me, I was sure he didn't know anything about me other than my name, and a dislike of him began to harbor in me.

By the time that it would no longer be impolite to excuse myself to my room, I did so readily, being beyond exhausted. And once in my room I only had enough energy to undress before curling up in the bed, and falling fast asleep.

* * *

_A/N The 4th chapter is already in the workings _

_Of course this one was too when the 2nd chapter was released but like I said above it gave me a lot of trouble, I couldn't ever get it quite right. :)_

Becca


End file.
